NSaKP World
NSaKP World is an RPG based on FazbearFreak's Night Shift at King Pig's series. Update 1 Characters Red "Where it all started." Health: 100 Attacks: * Launch (33 damage to one enemy) * Ruffle (decreases enemy power by 10%) * TNT Toss (20 damage to all enemies) Blues "Triple threat!" Health: 100 Attacks: * Trick (25% chance of confusing an enemy) * Team Attack (13 damage to three enemies) * Blue Storm (15-30 damage to all enemies) Chuck "Gotta go fast!" Health: 200 Attacks: * Slow Down (slows enemy attacks) * Bird Boost (speeds up teammate attacks) * Slam (25 damage to one enemy) Bomb "Have a blast." Health: '''160 '''Attacks: * Burn (8 damage to all enemies, plus fire damage) * Fuse (increases attack power by 10%) * Self-Destruct (80 damage to all enemies, Bomb instantly faints) Matilda "For the pacifist in you." Health: '''75 '''Attacks: * Eggs (heals all teammates by 15%) * Egg Bomb (lowers enemy defense) * Concentrate (increases teammate's attack power by 15%) Hal "Just follow your nose!" Health: '''175 '''Attacks: * Boomerang (copies the last attack) * Beak (20 damage to one enemy) * Tornado (20% chance of stunning multiple enemies) Terence "..." Health: '''250 '''Attacks: * Stare (lowers enemy defense) * Growl (increase teammate's attack power) * ??? (15 damage to multiple enemies) Bubbles "OMG CANDY!!!" Health: '''125 '''Attacks: * Inflate (increases Bubbles' defense for a short time) * Candy (heals teammates by 30%) * Sugar Rush (increases attack speed) Stella "Straight from Golden Island!" Health: '''150 '''Attacks: * Bubble (10 damage, 50% chance of stunning one enemy) * Shield (increases teammate's defense) * Pink Flash (increases attack power) Mighty Eagle "Mightiest of them all." Health: '''275 '''Attacks: * Sardine (32 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) * Smash (45 damage to all enemies, does 60 damage to Mighty Eagle) * Crash (10% chance of killing multiple enemies) Zombie Pig "He was phone." Health: '''225 '''Attacks: * Phone Toss (14 damage to one enemy) * Bite (30 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) * Undead (heals teammates by 66%) Phantom Red "If he's a phantom, shouldn't he be called 'Green'?" Health: '''160 '''Attacks: * Bite (23 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) * Teleport (increases defense for a short time) * Blur (22% chance of stunning multiple enemies) Phantom Chuck "Going fast from beyond the grave." Health: '''60 '''Attacks: * Slow Down (slows enemy attacks) * Ghostly Gain (16 damage to one enemy, P. Chuck heals 6 HP) * Teleport (increases defense for a short time) Phantom Bomb "Ssssssssssssssssss..." Health: '''260 '''Attacks: * Blur (50% chance of stunning multiple enemies) * Ghostly Gain (66 damage to one enemy, P. Bomb heals 3 HP) * Self-Destruct (66 damage to all enemies, P. Bomb instantly faints) Phantom Mighty "Legends never die." Health: '''150 '''Attacks: * Crash (20% chance of killing multiple enemies) * Bite (45 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) * Block (increases attack for a short time) Nightmare Red "He knows what he did." Health: '''160 '''Attacks: * Ruffle (increases attack by 60% for a short time) * Blue Storm (30-60 damage to all enemies) * Bite (66 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) Nightmare Chuck "This is why you wake up... fast." Health: '''225 '''Attacks: * Bite (66 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) * Shield (increases teammate defense for a short time) * Slow Down (slows enemy attacks) Nightmare Bomb and Matilda "Don't ask me why they aren't separate characters." Health: '''250 '''Attacks: * TNT Toss (20 damage to all enemies, plus fire damage) * Eggs (heals all teammates by 60%) * Bite (66 damage to one enemy, plus poison damage) Nightmare Terence "!!!" Health: '''225 '''Attacks: * Growl (decreases enemy defenses) * Crash (25% chance of killing one enemy) * ??? (4% chance of instantly killing all enemies) Darkred "ERROR" Health: '''1 * ? (majorly increases defense) * ?? (heals all teammates by 66%) * ??? (50% chance of killing multiple enemies) Shadow Squad "Huh?" '''Health: '''130 '''Attacks: * Inflate (Increases Shadow Squad's defense for a short time) * Bubble (10 damage, 50% chance of stunning one enemy) * Crash (25% chance of killing multiple enemies) Update 2 Characters Poppy "Just popping in." Health: '''120 '''Attacks: * Tornado (20% chance of stunning multiple enemies) * Spin (10% chance of stunning one enemy for the rest of the fight) * Wind Blast (20 damage to all enemies) Luca "RAWR!" Health: '''200 '''Attacks: * Sonic Blast (22 damage, 22% chance of stunning one enemy) * Boom (20 damage to all enemies) * Sound Shield (increases Luca's defense for a short tie) Willow "Nice hat." Health: '''190 '''Attacks: * Spin (10% chance of stunning one enemy for the rest of the fight) * Splatter (decreases enemy defense) * Hypno Hat (50% of stunning multiple enemies) Dahlia "(insert related quote here)" Health: '''200 '''Attacks: * Teleport (makes Dahlia immune to the next enemy attack) * Pixelize (18% chance of instantly killing one enemy) * Science Shield (increases teammate defense for a short time) Silver "Finally!" Health: '''200 '''Attacks: * Spin (10% chance of stunning one enemy for the rest of the fight) * Teleport (makes Silver immune to the next enemy attack) * Wind Blast (20 damage to all enemies) Shadow Red "He will avenge them." Health: '''120 '''Attacks: * Avenge (Revive one teammate, Shadow Red instantly faints) * TNT Toss (20 damage to all enemies) * Crash (25% chance of killing one enemy) Spinning Billy "Hey, he wasn't in this series!" Health: '''130 '''Attacks: * Annoy (decreases enemy defense for a short time) * Sign Smack (30 damage to one enemy) * Spin (10% chance of stunning one enemy for the rest of the fight) Enemies Feel free to add your own enemies! Trivia * Many of the loading screen quotes are references to popular culture. * The Shadow Squad is made up of Shadow Bubbles, Shadow Stella, and Shadow Silver from Night Shift at King Pig's 4. Category:Games